Just a Matter of Mass
by DIGGER5292
Summary: My first story it's a self-insert it will take a will for me to the story I have helped a God a gained the ability to control Atoms now watch as I use and abuse this power and become part of stories I only thought of as fiction. I am putting the Rating up to M so I can do just about any thing I want and not have to worry.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about why gods should not let humans who have read fan fiction have a wish.

"One wish, that's OK, that is simple, I would like matter manipulation," I said calmly to God. I did not get a reply as mortals could not hear the gods, but I felt myself become more aware of my body and the air around me. Wanting to test it out I thought back to my old science classes and about how water atoms were made of. Then I thought about water atoms being pulled towards my hand. When I looked at my hand I saw what looked like a small cloud forming, the more I thought about it, the more water I pulled to my hand the larger and darker the cloud got till the point that it started raining just over my hand.

I looked too god or at least to what he was using as a physical body and asked "can you send me back home" like before I did not get a reply. I just found myself in my room, with a stupid large smile on my face. I went over to my computer, I had to refresh my memory on atomic components and structures.

After and hour refreshing my memory it was time to test I went into my back garden picked up a large stone. As I was walking back into my room I picked up a drink, back in my room, I put the stone on my desk. I started by thinking about the bonds between the atoms of the stone breaking and the stone started crumbling then getting to the hard part, I had to make the atoms break down into protons, neutrons and electrons and them making the nucleus reform with the right number of protons and neutrons then the right amount of electrons around it once I had done it few I started getting faster and faster till... I look down at the stone only to find a much smaller pile of gold dust thinking about the gold atoms be reforming into the shape of a small bar which after a few seconds I picked it up off my desk. It looked like a small bar of gold you could buy just with no markings, the only limit I had right then was the mass of the thing I was changing and even then I could rip apart the atoms in the air and remake them into whatever I needed.

After a bit of testing I found that I could move thing as well as being able to freeze and set things on fire even make lighting but, I did not have much control over that but, one thing was for sure I was so going to use and abuse this new power but before I could start planning more my dad called me down to get dinner. Once I had eaten dinner I went to bed as I had school and I would be playing with my new powers and testing the limits. Like how fast I could do things. One big thing I had learnt is that, I could break anything down into it's atoms now, no matter what I tried to remake, I could only rebuild things I knew the layout of. But putting aside these thoughts. I got into my bed and went to sleep.

The next day I got up, got dressed and my dad took me to school... while at school I did not pay attention as now with this power I did not need to ever worry about money ever again as I could make gold out of the very air around me.

But one thing I know is at will I did not want to be in the news I did want to be doing things and the way I saw it was the best hope I got it is to get in contact with the government as I did not want to be hunted down by them, but I did not know how I was going to get into contact final I worked it out that I should send off a letter to the head of the UK's economy with a bit of a few different metals I had made and tell them to get them to test, to see how pure they were and as I had made the different atoms they would be 100 % pure so if I sent them like 3-4 different metals that were all 100 % pure they want to know how I did it and that how I get them to contact me asking me how I did it and then I would go from there.

When English rolled around the last lesson of the day after the lesson I asked the teacher is she could give me a hand with how you would write different letters to people and once she helped me make a good letter. on the way home I went to the post offices and got some first class stamps and sent it off now all I had left to do before the government got in contact was to pay back my dad and family for always supporting me. When I got home I went about calling my dad brother and sister down to the living room "Dad, Mike, Sally you're most likely wondering why I called you all down?"

"Well what did you want?" my sister asked as both my brother and dad gave me a look that said the same. Taking a deep breath to calm myself then say "I found that I have a power and because of that I can repay you Dad and I thought that you guy deserved to know about it as well." I look at their face and wait for their reply. only a few seconds later after them Dad got over his confusion and asked "what power, and what do you mean to repay?" looking over my family I see my Brother and Sister nodding along with my Dad.

* * *

It's been a few days since I told my family about my power and they were still giving me a few odd looks, I had done some more testing and found that my power was getting stronger and faster, it took about five mins at the start to make a small bar of gold now if I had all the mass need on or near me so I did not need to pull matter around me apart I could make it in 30 seconds. If I had the gold itself I could change it into any shape I could think of.

Final one Saturday morning I got a letter in you post that had the seals of the British's government and it read.

Dear Mrs. Phipps

We are writing you in response to the letter you sent to infer about how you were able to get hold of those metals please send you a response within one working week to PO Box 70165. London WC1A9HG and we will work from there.

I quick get out some paper and write a reply asking for a meeting to talk about my source of the metals. Taking it I quickly walk down to the post office and send the letter off.

It took 2 days for a reply accepting to meet, then another 5 days for the date I set to come around till final at 12 am, I hear a knock on the door which was just outside my room, I go out and open the door and find two people one woman and one guy that looks more like a bodyguard, putting that thought to the side i say "hello?", The woman gives me a small smile and replies "Where here to meet with one Mrs. Phipps is he in?", I give her a small and say, "yes he is" I open the door full and indicate to come in before closing the door. "Follow me", I say as I walk to the living room.

pointing at the sofa, I tell them "take a seat" I sit down on the other one they look round a bit confused before they can say anything I start talking "So you want to talk about where I got the metals from" They look at me surprised " I thought we were going to be talking to Mrs. Phipps" they ask. smiling I reply "I am Mrs. Phipps I'm the one who sent you the metals now I'm going to show you where I got them from" I put out my hand and break down a bar of gold in my pocket and rebuild it floating just over my hand. It takes them a few seconds to get over the shock before the woman in a still shocked voice asks "how did you do that" I grab the still floating bar of gold from over my hand and give it to her will saying "here you can hold it if it helps" taking a breath I start "As for how I did it not to long ago about a week and a bit, I found that I could control matter and what I was doing, was breaking the atoms in the air down into the different parts. You know protons, neutrons, and electrons. Then rebuilding them into anything I know the atomic makeup of, then by controlling the amount of energy and density of atoms I can shape them into just about anything I want". To show what I meant I pull out the second bar of gold, I had in my other pocket and reform it into the shape of a rubber duck then into a flat circle and final back into the shape of the original bar.

Putting my hand into my pocket and pull out the bar of gold I made and hand it to my Dad and say "I can give you as much of that as you could ever want" as I flash my Dad a large smile, With a shocked look my dad takes the bar out of my hand, after a few seconds of look at it, he turns to and asked in a confused voice asks "Where did you get this" as he asks his voice changes from confused to worried. I put my hand as I keep breaking down the nitrogen atoms in the air as I had been doing for the last 30 seconds as I knew I would have to show them for them to believe me. I start rebuilding gold atoms before starting forming a few small bars of gold like the one I handed Dad as I open my eyes I see my family's shocked faces and the small bars of gold floating over my hand. Grabbing them I pass one each to my brother and sister.

"This is what I meant when I said I have a power and I can make as much of any metal you can think of so I want you to take them and sell it and do whatever you want to buy and a new house. Buy the house for the thing to be working with hopefully, but till then I'm am going to be working on my power and going about a thing like normal." having said my peace I go off to my room. When I get back to my room I go onto my laptop and look into more thing I could do with my power and one thing I thought about was using my power to make coal will helping the search by pulling the carbon and hydrogen out the air.

* * *

It had a very busy 2 weeks after I had gotten done explaining my power to the woman how came to meet she said here name was Jessica she had gotten in contact with her boss and set up a meeting where I showed him the same as I did her then he did then as till we get to now me sat outside a meet room waiting to be called in so I could show the prime minister and the heads of both the UK's economy and industry.

Final after what felt like a few hours but I knew was only a few minutes as I had not taken my eyes off the clock on the wall for more than a few seconds, not for the first time as I get up I think about if this was a good idea and if I should have just kept the power to myself made and sold my gold a lived a very wealthy life with no worry about money.

taking a deep breath and calm myself as much as I can I lightly knock on the door and wait till I hear a muffled come in through the door pushing it open I go in and close it behind me sat in front of me was three powerful men, who control 90% of the country.

Will I'm not the best at reading people and these men lie and control their emotions every day I still see a flash of shock in their eyes which they quickly clamp down on before it gets to their faces.

"It's a great honor to meet you," I say bowing lightly.

"First off I would like to ask what you have been told about me already so then I don't go over anything you already know," I say looking from man to man.

The prime minister speaks first "we have been told the normal things like what schools you been to how your family is and any criminal history you might have but also be told that you have some kind of power" he says the late bit the same way you might say things like aliens or Bigfoot.

Giving them a nod of my head I say, "thank you".

"What you have heard about me having a power is not a lie" I put out my hand as I speak then as I had been doing for all the times I show off my power I break down the bar of gold in my pocket and rebuild it floating over my hand as i had three people this time not like the other times I break the gold bar into three then using more gold I had on me I make three identical gold bars which I float over to the men and say "here take it, fell it, have someone come in and test it, whatever you need to prove to yourself that it's real.

20 minutes later after they had the gold authenticated by two different people and one machine once the meeting restarted I say "now that you can see my power is real I can also make more than gold right now I can make any element I know the atomic structure of any chemical I know the atoms and bonds between atoms of." to show this I make some large diamonds and float over a glass and fill it with chlorine.

I put both items on their table before the head of the industry in the UK asks me to leave so they can talk I nod and walk out of the room close the door before collapsing on the chairs outside as I take a deep breath to calm myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello anyone that is reading this I'm sorry that my uploads for this story are so random but when this story is only when I write something that I feel is good enough to a least put up on here but with me being dyslexic I have to re-read and redo different parts of the story some even up to 5 times before I then fix things and sometimes still miss things.

20 minutes of pacing and second guessing myself later I finally get called back into the room. I quickly walk into the room make sure to close the door softly before going and sitting back down.

The Priminster spoke first again.

"We have talked and we have come to the conclusion that it's best that we find out what the limits of your power is, so to start please tell and show us everything you can do right now."

nodding my head I say "okay" taking a deep breath I start

"Do one of you and a cheap pen or pencil I could use to make this a bit easier be sure that whatever you give me you don't mind not getting back."

They give me and each other a look before calling for a few pencils to be brought to them. About a minute later I had a few pencils I grab one look up to check I have their attention I make the pencil float over my hand and start.

"As you might or might not have noticed after I made the gold I was floating it I can do this because I have control over the atoms of the object there for I can control where the object goes meaning I can make them float." I take a deep breath before continuing.

"One of the first things I found I could do was break down atoms in about a half a meter area around myself I can do this in different ways I can just make the atoms debond and separate from each other making the objects look like it turning to dust than one some point you can't even see it anymore."

To help them understand what I was saying I start to do it to the floating pencil and like I said it looks as if it's turning to dust then you stop even being able to see the dust, to give them time to understand this and to make it look cooler I make it go from the bottom to the top.

I ask them. "Are you still with me?"

After a moment they give me a nod seeing this I continue.

"Okay, the next bit I can't really show you so I will just have to explain it to you... I can break the atoms down even more so that they are in there different basic components Electrons, Neutrons, and Protons. my next using those components I am able to then rebuild the atoms into any element I know the atomic structure of."

Like before I break all the atoms down then rebuild it into gold coin as there was not enough to make a bar.

"Also, as you might have guessed I can make the atoms take any shape I can think of," I say, as I start to change the gold coin into different shapes.

"I have never tried making anything new as in when I remake the atoms it's always the perfect periodic number so then I don't make anything I should not and something I have not tested but I think will be useful if that I can make perfect alloys where I can put the atoms into perfect balance I could even make an edge with atomic level sharpness. that could cut through almost anything even just by dropping it and final I should be able to work and do more complex things if I could see what I was doing." After I had final finish talking the prim-minster said.

"Thank you, Mr. Phipps, you can go home now but come back tomorrow and we will have worked out what we will be doing,"

I give them a nod and say. "I will see you tomorrow."

I quick walk out of the room and close the door softly and only a few minutes later I am outside the building and for the first time in about a 1 hour, I am finally able to relax a bit.

I am going to try to get the next chapter out within the next 2-3 week if I can but I still got college so I may not be able.


End file.
